OS - Soirée banale
by L'abrutie
Summary: "Une soirée banale pour le Geek et son colocataire. Tout simplement" (Haha mais de qui s'agit-il ?) 1er écrit posté mais passionnée d'écriture depuis longtemps. (Je fais la maligne là mais en faite je suis complètement surexcitée à l'idée que des gens lise ce que j'écris 8D)


**Un OS pour commencer doucement, un deuxième bientôt (déjà écrit, et avec beaucoup plus "d'action" ^^). Personnages un peu OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, je supprimerais sans problème.**

* * *

><p>Soirée Banale<p>

Casquette vissée sur le crâne. En tailleur sur le canapé. Canette de boisson énergisante sur la table basse. A côté, l'ordinateur portable ouvert sur un film en pause. Manette de console bien en main. Les yeux rivés sur le deuxième écran de la pièce.

Les combats se succédaient, les niveaux défilaient, sa puissance augmentait, sa canette se vidait.

Un bordel sans nom sur la table : des clés USB, des boitiers de jeux et de DvD, des lecteurs de cartes SD, une souris, des piles, des écouteurs, d'autres canettes, des paquets de gâteaux, des tasses sales, des papiers, des stylos, de la petite monnaie, un rubicube, plusieurs téléphones.

Des paquets de cigarettes vides, d'autres pleins, des briquets et un cendrier.

L'eau de la douche se coupa, et bientôt le criminel apparu, serviette autour des hanches, nulle trace de lunettes noires ou de sourire malsain. Seulement les cheveux mouillés en bataille et un air reposé.

"-Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer 5minutes, gamin ?

-Oui Patron, j'ai trouvé un point de sauvergar-"

Sa phrase se perdit dans le néant quand ses yeux quittèrent son écran, et il fut ravi de la beauté si simple de l'homme en face de lui. Il avait l'air tellement normal. Il y avait tellement de gouttelettes sur son torse. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait imaginer, le Patron n'était pas plus musclé, il se tenait droit.

"Et ce serait bien de ranger ce bordel."

Sans un mot de plus, il partit se sécher les cheveux et s'habiller. Le Gammer sauvegarda sa partie, éteignit un peu à contre cœur sa console et commença par mettre les tasses dans l'évier, les canettes et les paquets de gâteaux à la poubelle, il vida le cendrier et regroupa tout ses petits périphériques et accessoires informatiques dans leur bocal. Voilà qui était bien mieux. Il alla prendre sa douche à la suite du mafieux.

La salle de bain baignait encore dans les vapeurs d'eau chaude, se mêlant aux parfums du gel douche et du déodorant utilisés par son colocataire. Le miroir était couvert de buée. Dans celle-ci, écrit au doigt, il lu :

"Dépêche toi. Tu va louper le film..."

L'homme en noir rythmait sa vie, lui disait toujours quoi faire et quand. Il était incapable de vivre seul, un geek comme lui ? Un gamin comme lui ? Seul ? Non il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux semaines. Depuis la fin de l'émission, chacun s'était débrouillé comme il avait pu. Et puis, ce fou furieux ne l'était pas tant que ça. Et plutôt agréable à vivre pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours besoin qu'on lui ordonne les choses, même les plus basiques. Mathieu avait très bien tenu ce rôle.

Il avait eu besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, et le Patron avait accepté. Il avait pris le relais. Dans son habitude de loup solitaire qui se pavane au milieu des autres, la présence du Gammer mettait de la vie dans l'appartement. Il aimait voir que des gens dépendait de lui. Le Geek ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui.

Toutes ces pensées avaient pris forme sous le jet d'eau qui brûlait presque sa peau.

Peu importe le film, il avait bien 5minutes pour profiter de la chaleur de sa douche. Et réfléchir encore.

Au final, le criminel y gagnait bien peu comparé à lui. Le gite, le couvert et la protection contre un peu de chaleur humaine. L'homme en noir avait-il accepté ce marché déséquilibré par gentillesse et compassion pour le gamin qu'il était ?

Au début, il avait eu peur que son corps soit la monnaie d'échange, et il avait bien des raisons d'avoir cette crainte, mais très vite la peur disparue. Il ne l'avait pas harcelé, attouché, ni même approché d'un peu trop près, et ils avaient trouvé un équilibre. Il semblait avoir troqué sa méchanceté et son acharnement contre le simple fait de pouvoir lui donner des ordres. C'était une grande avancée et le gosse se dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Où aurait-il fini sinon ?

Le Patron qu'il avait connu pendant SLG l'aurait obligé a travailler dans l'un de ses bordels contre tout ces avantages.

Aujourd'hui, le business du délinquant sexuel avait rétréci, il ne possédait plus que quelques bordels et avait arrêté les trafics de drogues, d'armes et d'argent. Il était toujours extrêmement respecté et riche, mais il prenait moins de risques, il était devenu plus calculateur et raisonnable. Moins impulsif.

Sortit de la douche, il enfila un boxer propre et un t-shirt un peu trop grand et rejoignit le plus vieux sur le canapé. En regardant le cendrier, il constata que la cigarette entre ses doigts était la 3ème qu'il fumait. Jamais il ne pourrait arrêter. Sa voix était devenu plus rauque et il toussait de temps en temps. Il n'était pas indestructible. Il était humain et il changeait. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs, il se sentait presque adulte.

Parfois, ils regardaient ensembles quelques épisodes de SLG, pour la nostalgie, les bons souvenirs. Leur vie de famille avait été mouvementée, mais jamais ils n'avaient été vraiment malheureux. Cela permettait à l'un comme à l'autre de constater à quel point ils avaient évolué. Le Geek était plutôt fier de ce qu'il était devenu, le Patron riait toujours de ses répliques. Ils étaient bien dans leurs nouvelles vies, et puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, la mélancolie s'emparait de l'un d'eux, laissant celui-ci dans une déprime passagère plusieurs jours. Elle finirait par ne plus se manifester. Cela faisait 2ans depuis le dernier épisode, il continuait d'espérer. Il était bien tout de même.

L'adolescent -qui n'en était plus un- s'enfonça confortablement dans les coussins et attrapa un plaid pour couvrir ses jambes nues. Il regardait le film sans vraiment y faire attention, se laissant distraire par le son et l'image.

"Un jour il faudra que tu arrête d'être triste à cause du passé..."

Il le regarda sans comprendre, et son expression suffit au Patron pour s'expliquer.

"-Il y a que quand tu repense à SLG que tu tire cette tronche de chien battu... Je te connais, arrête de te torturer, c'était sympa mais il faut que tu passe à autre chose.

-J'y arrive toujours pas, ça a été toute ma vie pendant trop longtemps... Mais ça va, j'y pense de moins en moins."

Il se re-concentra sur l'écran tandis que son ami passa une main dans son dos pour le réconforter. Brièvement. Un geste sincère et affectueux mais rapide, un frottement et elle disparue. Le temps d'un soupir, il chassa toutes ses pensées. Il commençait à être fatigué. Le film était bientôt fini. Il bailla, s'étira et attendit sagement le générique de fin en pensant à sa couette moelleuse et ses oreillers. Il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, se blottissant dans ses draps. Comme d'habitude, le criminel irait se coucher 15 à 20min après lui. Il le savait, car l'appartement était assez mal insonorisé et qu'il ne s'endormait jamais si rapidement. Il l'entendit donc remettre de l'ordre sur la table basse, tirer tout les rideaux et passer à la salle de bain se brosser les dents avant une dernière cigarette qu'il grillait sur le balcon, prenant l'air et observant la ville peu importe la météo.

Puis il alla se coucher, routine.

Le Geek frissonna dans son lit quand il sentit un corps nu et chaud se coller dans son dos. Comme par réflexe, il s'aligna contre celui-ci lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur ses hanches. Il entremêla ses jambes dans les _siennes _et remua un moment, cherchant à se blottir et à s'installer confortablement dans _ses_ bras. _Sa_ main se balada un peu partout, de ses épaules en passant par son torse et son ventre, jusqu'à ses cuisses et passant par ses fesses. Il aimait ce contact, car cet être et ces gestes -malgré le fait qu'il soit nu- n'étaient absolument pas aguicheurs ou oppressant. Non, _il_ voulait juste dormir.

"-Bonne nuit petit chaton...

-Bonne nuit Patron... Je t'aime."

Un doux baiser se déposa sur sa nuque, suivit d'une dizaine d'autres qui glissèrent vers son épaule et son omoplate, il sentait dans la pression de _ses_ lèvres que le sommeil commençait déjà à vouloir l'emporter, c'est comme ça qu'il s'endort.

"Dis pas de conneries gamin. Dors bien..."

_Sa _main glissa vers son torse pour le serrer comme un doudou. Les yeux fermés, il sourit.

FIN

* * *

><p>Reviews même si vous avez trouvé ça pourri ! ^^ et merci d'avoir lu =)<p> 


End file.
